Question: How many significant figures does $130$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${13}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{13}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.